Oni soul Society
by Lord-takumi
Summary: The oni soul society is a place where evil people go when they die. Henteko Misuto lives there with his sister because his father is a captain there. All is well for our young Henteko until his father enrolls him in the soul reaper academy.
1. Life in hell

When a human soul departs from it's body, a Soul Reaper is responsible for that souls safe passage unto the Soul Society, a place of everlasting salvation for departed souls to live for the rest of eternity, but have you ever wondered where souls go when they commit heinous acts while living? They certainly don't go to a place where they can freely interact with the peace loving souls in the Soul Society. They to a place where infinite punishment has a new meaning. This place is the Oni Soul Society.  
The Oni Soul Society isn't very different from the original. In place of a Seireitei, there is a large informatory, where damned souls are imprisoned. The sky shines an eerie blood red sun that stains the sky with a sinister crimson stain. The soil on the ground, rich with iron, has turned the ground into a rust color. Only few live in this unearthly place, the Oni Soul Society's thirteen court guard squadrons, The five noble families, the central forty-six and all their families. Each and every day, there are several Hollow attacks on the walls that border the Oni Soul Society. They are believed to come from the never ending horizon outside. What drives them to attack is the immense Spiritual pressure emitted from the inside of the wall. No Hollow attack as ever been successful.  
I am Henteko Misuto, Captain of squad three. It is because of me and the sacrifice of my men, that no hollow has entered the Oni Soul Society, that is the job of squad three, but let me tell this story in order. It all begin when my father made me enroll in the Soul Reaper Academy. I knew from the start, things were going to be awful. All I wanted to do was stay home and sleep, but Dad wouldn't have it. I pretty much guessed that my peers would make fun of me for being incredibly short, or having long, dark purple hair and the bags under my eyes, which I'm beginning to think I was born with. All my predictions were correct. To make what was bad even worse was that I was instantly thrown into an advanced class just because of my old man's reputation. This is how things all began.  
As my father left me at the stoop of the towering academy, he said something to me that I will always remember.  
"Listen Henteko, just remember you are not me." He said. At first I thought he was trying to make me feel small and weak to him, but now that I'm older, I believe what he was trying to say was, I didn't need to live up to him. My father was a lot taller than I am. His hair was purple too, but a lot darker and straighter then mine. He always had this serious look on his face. As he departed, I ascended the small amount of stairs leading to the academy doors. I tried to open them but they were locked. I thought to myself, why does Dad always have to do things early? Suddenly a figure appeared behind me.  
"You are exactly one minute and twenty seven seconds late." He said, sliding his glasses on to his face. He was a dangly fellow, a lot taller then me too. He had what I would soon to name, a mullet. His hair was a coffee color. He always had this Know-it-all look on his face. "You should know that the teachers open the school doors at exactly eight-o-clock am, by then this place will be flooding with half wits who think they can be Soul Reapers." He smirked. "But of course you didn't know that." I started to wonder why this guy was even talking to me. "Allow me to introduce myself." He continued to monologue. "I am Ichiban Genkaku, soon to be top student in the Soul Reaper Academy." I figured it would be rude not to introduce myself ether, But it was a mistake I would soon not forget. "I am Henteko Misuto." I stuttered. Ichiban glared at me. "So you think that just because you're Katai's son, you're better than me?" He muttered "I never said that." I groaned. "Understand that I'll will always be better then any body born into fame like you, Henteko Misuto!" Ichiban yelled. Then from the roof, came another yell.  
"Leave him alone Ichiban." There was a person lounging on the overhang above the academy stoop. He had red bangs and green hair. He smiled down at us with this cocky look. Ichiban swung his head quickly in the young man's direction.  
"Don't bother me Gegai!" Shouted Ichiban. I could tell this was going to be a long year.


	2. Rocky start

Gigai jumped off the roofand landed infront of Ichiban. "Ya know, for a guy who likes to act proper, you sure don't treat people you meet too nicely." Gigai stated. He approched me in a very strange manner. "Henteko, right?" he ask. I nodded my head. "Listen pal, if you stick with me, you'll make it though here all right."  
"Or get killed." Ichiban retorted. Just then the tallest tower in the academy started to sound a bell. It was eight. Almost instantly a crowd of potentals showed up in the court yard. An elderly ooking man came to unlock the door. "This way please." he asked. As we filled the lobby therer was a mean looking and sounding woman barking orders at us. I think she was sorting everybody out in alphabetical order. Just the Another women made her way though the crowd. Everybody instantly moved out of her way. She was wearing a captian's hiori. She stepped right up to me. Looking down at me, she asked "Are you Henteko Misuto?". I nodded my head. "I am Captain Tebuki, please follow me." she said. I, without hesatation followed he. I noticed Ichiban glaring at me from the corner of my eye. I had a bad feeling about what was going on. I figured that my father had me placed instantly into advanced courses. Usually you have to take a week of each; kido, sworplay, team work and zanpakuto training before you are put into a class. Captain Tekubi lead me to a room high up in the academy. "Right this way." Captain Tekubi said as she opened a door. I walked though it and entered a small class room. There was only about seven other students there. I sat in the only avalable seat, which was in the back of the room. As I sat, I noticed the kid sitting next to me was strange. He was very tall, even taller than my father and he's nearly twice as tall as me. He was staring straight down at his desk. He had a shaved head and a wierd eye-patch. His face was completely expressionless. I think i staired at him too long because as soon as I sat down, his head quickly swung in my direction.  
"I'm Hakkubu Motamota and I have no idea why I'm here." He said in a monotone. I dropped my head on my desk, "Great." I thought. He kept stairing at me as if he was waiting for something. "My name is...."  
"Henteko Misuto son of Katai Misuto age 17 hieght four foot eleven wieght onehundred and ten pounds and is compulsive when you notice something is in the wrong spot." Hakkubu interuppted. I was stairingat him even more strangly then before. Captian Tekubi entered the room. She turned to us and stood up straight. Suddenly I remembered who Captain Tekubi was. Her husband was the leader of the noble Tekubi clan, short after he married Fushidara Tekubi he was murdered. People suspected her responsale for his death but they were too intiminated to convict her. Things went from bad to worse I thought. My teacher was a potental murder!


	3. The Mitsuto home

Captain Tekubi looked at us, as if she was sizing us up. She somehow noticed me and walked up to me. I still had my head down. She put her finger under my chin and lifted my head up. "Are you afraid?" She asked grimly.

"N-no of course I'm not." I studdered. She glared a me and then smirked with a smug look on her face. The only reason why I told her i wasn't afraid of her was bacuase she was a woman. I would never admit i was fraid of a woman.

Captain Tebuki walk back to the front of the class room. She cleared her throat,"Okay, you all know why you're here?" she asked. Nobody seemed to pay attention. "It's beacause you all have great amout of spiritual pressure." She stated. Except for me, I thought at the time and let out a sigh. Captain Tekubi again diverted her attention towards me. "I'm sorry Misuto-chan, am I boaring you?" I shook my head. "Good." She muttered and countinued to pace infront of the class room while she spoke. "Sence your spiritual pressures are as well developed as they are..." She dramatically paused. "Today we will work on manafesting your zanpakutos." I actually thought that that was cool, to start working with a zanpakuto so soon.

By the end of the day, we all had a zanpakuto. I had never felt more exusted in my life, mostly cause i never did real work. The only other thing i could find that was wrong was that my academy uniform was too small. Then i noticed a small stain on my uniform in the chest region. It annoyed me so bad. I couldn't understand why, but i just wanted it to disapper. Things that don't belong should be removed, I always thought. When I got home, the house was quiet. Then I heard something sturring in the kitchen. I went to investigate, but it was just my little sister, Sandoichhi Misuto. She is just like me except not lazy or compulsive. Her hair is much shorter than mine too. She was also alot more active then me, mostly 'cause she didn't have ansomnia like i do. I think she was looking for bread sense she loves to eat sandwiches.

"Hey Henteko!" she exclaimed. "How was your day at the academy?" I was wondering how I could explain this to her with confusing her.

"It was okay..." I lied. I don't think she caught sight of my zanpakuto. I thought it was strange, the hilt looked like a four pronged hurracane. I wondered if that had anything to do with its power. It wouldn't get very far though without knowing its name.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." said Sandoicchhi. " came by, he said that dad woun't be home until late tonight." I almost figured that out rightaway. Dad often stays out late, he really takes his job as the Second squad Captain. "Guess what's for dinner!" Sandoichhi exclaimed. Grilled Cheese, I thought. "Grilled cheese!!" She shouted.

"Oh boy my favorite..." I said sarcastically. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "How did you know that Grilled Cheese was my favorite?" I seriously need to stop lieing.

"Cuase I'm smart, remember?" She said. I just nodded and went to my room. I knew Sandoichhi would call me when dinner was done. I noticed that it was rather cold in the house. I checked the thermistat. It was on airconditioning, fifty degregiss. What the hell? i could never uinderstand why Sandoichhi made the house so cold, exspeically sence its January! I was still suffering from fatuge. I laid in my bed. I put my zanpakuto down beside me. For some strange reason it felt like it was reaching for me. I couldn't understand why. Usually when I experiance something like this I want to remove the sourse, but I wanted to know what exactly was going to happen. Before I could think about it, I faded to sleep.


End file.
